Everyone Knows What You Did Friday Night
by EJC1990
Summary: Brandon and Nikki were harrased when they found out everyone saw their Sex Tape
1. Weekend

Nikki couldn't believe what had happened on Friday night at Brandon's party. Not only they spent together all night but they both lost their virginities to each other.

Friday night after their sex for the first time:

Brandon and Nikki's tongues wrestled and they kissed

Brandon then hugged Nikki tightly

How was the sex?

Nikki said

It was the best I ever had for my first time

Brandon said

You were amazing Brandon

Nikki said

You were too Nikki

Brandon said

Brandon and Nikki kissed

They both got up and got dressed

After the party, Nikki went home and her parents were waiting for her

Nikki?! Where were you?!

Her mom said

I was over at Brandon's

Nikki said

What were you two doing there?

Her dad asked

Uh oh! Her parents would go ballistic if she tells her parents that they had sex. But she came up with a lie

Ummm...we were watching a movie, then we played a game, then we chilled...that's what we did...

Nikki said nervously

Nikki...? Are you ok? Are you being honest?

Her mom said

Mom! Dad! I'm ok! That's what we did!

Nikki said

Ok! I also want to let you know that tomorrow night, we're going out for a banquet for a friend

Her mom said

Ugh! Does that mean I have to babysit Brianna?!

Nikki groaned

Nope! Brianna is spending the weekend over at Oliver's house. So you get to have the house to yourself tomorrow night

Her dad said

Ok, but I'll be over at Brandon's all day at Fuzzy Friends

Nikki said

Well, ok. Brandon is a very responsible young man

Her mom said

Yeah. He's a good kid

Her dad said

Y-ya, he sure is

Nikki said

Saturday:

Nikki is at Fuzzy Friends, helping out Brandon.

Thank you for helping me with Fuzzy Friends Nikki. I can't imagine what I would do without you

Brandon said

No problem Brandon. It's the least I could do

Nikki said

Then Brandon got a little frisky with Nikki as he put his hands on Nikki's waist

Umm...Brandon?

Nikki said

Last night was fun

Brandon said

Yeah it sure was. You were great at sex last night

Nikki said

Yeah, but I'm not going to tell my Grandparents about that

Brandon said

Yeah, I didn't tell my parents

Nikki laughed

Brandon pulled her closer and kissed her on the head

Then Brandon asked Nikki

Nikki? There's an Italian Restaurant that's real good there. Do you want to go out with me for dinner tomorrow night?

Brandon asked

Nikki squeeed in her head and she said

Yes! I do!

Sunday night:

Brandon and Nikki were at the Italian Restaurant. Nikki had lasagna while Brandon had ravioli. They both shared their dinner with each other

This is real good

Brandon said

Yeah it sure is! It's so nice

Nikki said

The night was going as Nikki has imagined, a perfect date

After dinner, they go to the Cupcakery for dessert. They share a cupcake.

This one is for you and me Nikki

Brandon said

Ooohhh Brandon ️

Nikki said

They both share their cupcake

Brandon then walked to his house with Nikki

Thank you for a great night

Nikki said

My pleasure! This has been the best weekend of my life!

Brandon said

Mine too

Nikki said

They gazed into their eyes and kissed

They hugged

I love you

Brandon said

I love you too

Nikki said


	2. Everyone Saw It

It was Monday, and Brandon was picking Nikki up.

So how was your night last night?

Nikki said

It was pretty good. My grandparents got back home late

Brandon said

That's good!

Nikki said

Yeah, but they didn't know what we did on Friday

Brandon said

Yeah. But Brandon, can you please not tell anyone please?

Nikki said

Don't worry, I won't

Brandon said

They both hugged

They go off to WCD

Once they got in the building, they both held hands. One girl smirked and the boy went woooo!

They both looked confused

What's going on?

Nikki asked

I don't know

Brandon said

They both walk to the hallway

Another student said

There's a hot dork with her lover!

And a girl said

There's the hot guy from the video

Brandon looked distracted and shocked

Are you ok Brandon?

Nikki said

Yeah. Why don't you go off to class. I'll see you after class

Brandon said

He kissed her on the forehead

Love you

He said as he walked off

Nikki was panicking because of many students acting strange towards her and Brandon

Meanwhile, MacKenzie walked up to Nikki

Hello dork!

MacKenzie said

What do you want MacKenzie?!

Nikki said

I don't know but everyone is talking about you and Brandon being a hot couple

MacKenzie said

Nikki looked shocked

What?!

Nikki said

See it for yourself dork!

MacKenzie cackled

Nikki had no idea what was going on

Many other students laughed and smirked at her and other perverted students looked at her by pointing to her and winking at her

Nikki!!

Zoey and Chloe said

Hi girls!

Thank god we found you!

Zoey said

We have something to show you now!

Chloe said

Ok, but-

Nikki was cut off

Now!!

Zoey said

Ok ok

Nikki said

They all go in the janitor's closet

Nikki you are not going to believe what happened

Chloe said

What?

Nikki said

Nikki, ummm...look

Zoey said

She shows Nikki her phone and she couldn't believe what she found, it was her and Brandon on Friday night having sex and it was recorded from a camera at Brandon's window

Nikki screamed

She was very distraught

I know! This is what happened

Chloe said

Nikki was in utter shock

I can't believe this!!

Nikki said

Who recorded this?

Zoey said

Who do you think?!?

Nikki said

MacKenzie Hollister?!

Zoey and Chloe said

Yes!!

Nikki said

They left the janitor's closet

Nikki went over to her locker and all she saw at her door was SLUT on her door.

I have to find Brandon

Nikki said


	3. Reputation Destroyed

Nikki and Brandon's reputation at WCD is damaged

Everyone at WCD had called Nikki a slut due to the fact that they watched her sex tape with Brandon.

Nikki had looked everywhere for him until she got a text from Brandon

Nikki, it's Brandon! Please come to the janitor's closet now!!

Nikki then ran to the janitor's closet and she sees Brandon

Hi Nikki

Brandon said as his arms opened to her

Nikki ran to him and hugged him tighter and started sobbing on his chest

Brandon held her tighter

Shhhhh...Nikki...don't cry

Brandon whispered

Nikki then looked up to Brandon as he wiped the tears out of her eyes

Brandon, everyone at WCD saw-

Nikki croaked when Brandon cut her off

I know! There's apparently a sex tape of us and I know your reputation is destroyed and so is mine

Brandon said

A tear streamed out of his eye

Brandon and Nikki both hugged and cried together

They both kissed

I think it was MacKenzie

Nikki said

Probably was

Brandon said

They both left the janitor's closet and they see MacKenzie Hollister standing in front of the door

Well, well, well. I see that you and Brandy had a horrible conversation

MacKenzie said

Brandon then angrily got in her face

MacKenzie, I'm not fucking forgiving you for that shit!! You came over to my house on Friday night and sneakily video taped me and Nikki losing our virginities to each other and then uploading it up on the internet and calling it our sex tape!

Brandon yelled

Why did you do it MacKenzie!

Nikki said

To show what a pathetic fucking dick sucking slut you are and to show that you forced Brandon to have sex with you!

MacKenzie said

Nikki did not force me to have sex with her! We wanted to do it and you come to my property and sneaked up to my window to video record me and Nikki doing it?! That's really low of you

Brandon said

Yeah, so we are going to get you back for this

Nikki said

MacKenzie then laughed

Well dork, now I'll call you slut, you will have to find another boy to fuck, because I will be his next to have sex with me

MacKenzie said

Get out of here MacKenzie!

Brandon yelled

Fine! Off I go! Tootles

MacKenzie said as she sashays away


	4. Please Be With Me

After school, Nikki asked Brandon if she could stay with him. Brandon agreed. They both walk to his house

Hello Brandon! How was your day?

His Grandma Betty said

It's fine

Brandon said quickly

Betty then gave Brandon a confused look

Are you ok Brandon?

Betty said

Y-yeah I'm ok!

Brandon said

Brandon and I need some privacy right now

Nikki said

Let's go Nikki

Brandon said

Brandon then closed the door and locked his door

Nikki sat on his bed. She had visioned on Friday night of when she and Brandon had fun that night but when MacKenzie was secretly video taping

She must of recorded it from the windowsill

Brandon said

Yeah

Nikki said

Brandon walked over to Nikki and hugged her

Nikki couldn't help but fall comfortable of Brandon's arms.

Nikki put his hands on his head and kissed him

Brandon was shocked of what Nikki did

Wow...Nikki

Brandon said

She grabbed onto him

Oh Brandon! I want you so bad

Nikki said

Fuck! You do want me

Brandon said

They made out on his bed. Their tongues were wrestling. They took off their clothes. Nikki then licked Brandon's dick and put it in her mouth and gave him a blowjob

Oh...fuck...

Brandon said

Brandon was really enjoying it

He moaned as Nikki licked his tip and kissed it

She then put it back in her mouth and sucked it

Brandon started to moan and moan

Oh Nikki! I'm cumming!

Brandon said

Brandon then came in her mouth. Nikki then swallowed it

She giggled

Oh Brandon you love me so much

Nikki said seductively

I do! You're a bad girl Nikki!

Brandon said seductively

You're a bad boy Brandon

Nikki said seductively

They both made out, then went into the bathroom and into the shower as Brandon turned the water on

Nikki and Brandon's tongues were licking each other and Nikki was touching Brandon's dick and Brandon was touching Nikki's pussy

Oh Brandon. Fuck my hole

Nikki said seductively

I will get you now

Brandon said seductively

His dick slipped in her pussy

Nikki moaned and moaned as Brandon fucked her hard

Nikki moaned louder and she was enjoying it

Nikki you're a bad girl. You want me to spank you

Brandon said seductively

Oh yeah

Nikki said

Brandon then slapped her ass

Nikki loved it

Spank me again

Nikki said

Brandon spanked her again

Nikki moaned. She was feeling good by riding Brandon's dick and getting her ass spanked

Nikki then moaned as she was going to orgasm

Oh Brandon! I'm gonna cum! Make me cum!

Nikki moaned

Brandon moaned as he was getting louder

I'm gonna cum too!

Brandon said

Nikki moaned louder and got really loud as she orgasmed

Brandon came inside of Nikki

The two teens put their foreheads together while breathing heavily and they kissed

Brandon then washed up Nikki and she washed his back

They got out of the shower and laid on his bed

I love you Brandon

Nikki said

I love you too

Brandon said

Please be with me

Nikki said

I will...I will

Brandon said

The kissed and their tongues touched


	5. No Sex

A couple of days later, Brandon and Nikki were off to WCD (they didn't want to go but they had to go anyway, after many students found out about their sex tape)

Then Nikki spoke to Brandon

Hey Brandon

Nikki said

Yeah Nikki?

Brandon said

Umm...I just want to let you know that my parents have been skeptical of where I was last night and they been suspicious of what we've been doing, so...

Nikki said until Brandon said

Yeah, I agree. We should try to go a whole day without having sex

He said

Yeah...we've been having sex a lot plus eventually my parents may find out if we do it today

She said

Yeah. My grandparents have been being suspicious of what I've been doing with you. They would go nuts if they find out we've fucked a lot

Brandon said

So Brandon and Nikki both agreed. No sex for the rest of the week. But how long will it take for them to hold off on it

Nikki ran to her locker to avoid any girls that call her a slut

Brandon also ran to his locker to avoid any other students calling him a lovesick sex guy

Nikki was in English class when she started to think about Brandon and her making love

Nikki got really horny

Her nipples were hard and her pussy was getting wet. She couldn't get Brandon's naked body out of her mind

Meanwhile at the end gym class, the coach yelled hit the showers!

Nikki and the other girls were in. The locker room. Nikki then got in the showers and she got horny again.

Nikki then quietly whispered Brandon

Oh Brandon

Nikki said as she started fingering herself

She started fingering herself until

Oh! My! God!

A girl said

I-I wasn't...um...

Nikki said

Well slut! Are you fingering yourself?

MacKenzie said

What do you want?!

Nikki said

Well I don't know but you could have a career...In Porn!

MacKenzie laughed

The girls laughed as Nikki ran out of the shower

Nikki hid around the corner and quietly cried

Meanwhile Brandon was in Geometry Class when he started thinking about him and Nikki making love. Brandon got hard.

He kept thinking about her.

Brandon was then in gym class with the guys. The coach told them to hit the showers. Brandon was in the shower when in his mind, Nikki moaning and feeling good.

Brandon put his hand on his dick and started fapping.

Oh Nikki

Brandon whispered

Oh my god! Brandon! Were you jerking off?!

A voice said. That would be Patrick Clark

What do you want Rat?! I wasn't!

Brandon yelled

Yeah, you were! Oh my god, then are you gay now, because your dick is hard and you were fapping after looking at guys naked

Patrick said

No! I was not! I'm not gay!

Brandon said

Okay then what were you thinking about if not guys?

Patrick said

He then sighed

I've been thinking about Nikki

Brandon said

Patrick then punched Brandon's stomach

So I see! You fucked the girl I wanted in my life!

Patrick said

Nikki...is...mine

Brandon said as he got up after being punched

Whatever you lovesick sex guy

Patrick said

Meanwhile during Bio class, Brandon and Nikki met up and both looked at each other

Are you guys going to fuck?!

A girl said

Nikki got closer to Brandon

He gave the girl a death glare

Leave us alone!

Brandon said to her

Then behind Brandon and Nikki, MacKenzie and Jessica

Nikki is a slut

MacKenzie said

Yeah, she's a future porn star

Jessica said

Nikki looked at them, glaring at them

Just ignore them

Brandon said

After bio class, Brandon and Nikki wanted to talk in private. They go to the janitor's closet


	6. Can’t Take it Anymore

Brandon and Nikki were in the janitor's closet. They looked at each other for about 2 minutes.

Then later...they intensely kissed and made out. They aggressively held on to each other as Brandon rubbed her pussy through her pants, giving her a sexy moan.

Nikki then pulled down Brandon's pants and boxers and put his dick in her mouth and gave him a blowjob. Brandon moaned. Then Brandon pulled Nikki up and he took off all of his clothes and was completely bare nude. Nikki did the same.

Eat my pussy Brandon

Nikki said seductively

Eat my dick Nikki

Brandon said seductively

They got on the floor as Nikki got on top of Brandon and put her pussy on Brandon's face.

He licked her pussy and sucked it, while she put his dick in her mouth. They did a 69 position. Brandon and Nikki were feeling good as they were enjoying it.

While she was sucking his dick, Nikki moaned as she was going to orgasm. Brandon's legs then shook as he came in Nikki's mouth. She also had orgasmed

Nikki swallowed his cum

They hugged

Nikki, I couldn't take it anymore. I love making love to you

Brandon said

Why do you make love to me?

Nikki said

Because I love you and you have a cute body

Brandon said

They kissed and their tongues wrestled

Later towards the end of the day, MacKenzie walked up to Nikki

Oh slut!

MacKenzie said

What do you want MacKenzie?!

Nikki said

I just want to let you know that I have a surprise for you

MacKenzie said

She took out her phone and she recorded a video of...YUP! Her and Brandon doing a 69 in the janitor's closet

Nikki gasped

Yup! That's right! You're a cute porn star! Can't wait see you in adult movies!

MacKenzie laughed

Nikki then put her hands on her face and she turned red

Nikki walked up to Brandon

Nikki?

Brandon said

Brandon, MacKenzie did it again!

Nikki said

Brandon shook his head in anger

That cunt!

Brandon yelled

Then Brandon felt a tap on the shoulder

It was Patrick

Hey Mr. Lovesick Teenager who loves taking his dick out

Patrick said

What the fuck do you want you asshole?

Brandon yelled

Oh I don't know. I see you sucked my girl's pussy today

Patrick said

Nikki then angrily got in Patrick's face

PATRICK! YOU LEAVE US ALONE! BRANDON IS THE ONE THAT I LOST MY VIRGINITY TO SO CRY ME A RIVER, BUILD A BRIDGE, AND GET OVER IT!!! THE REASON WHY I HAD SEX WITH HIM BECAUSE I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!! AND TELL THAT BITCH MACKENZIE, I'M NOT GOING TO HAVE MY CAREER IN PORN! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!!

Nikki yelled on top of her lungs. She ran off

You heard her Patrick! She's MY girl!

Brandon said

He ran over to her. Brandon comforted her.

Nikki, I love you too

Brandon said

Brandon, I want to run away

Nikki said

Let's skip school tomorrow and the next day

Brandon said

Nikki shook her head

Ok. Let's runaway together

Nikki said


	7. Running Away

Brandon and Nikki have decided to runaway. Nikki had taken her mom's credit card from her wallet and hid it.

Nikki?!

Her mom said

Mom?

Nikki said

What's going on Nikki? Where are you going?

Her mom asked

Um...Nothing. I'm going to Brandon's for a couple of days. I'll see you later

Nikki lied

Brandon drive up to Nikki's driveway. Nikki got in as they drive away.

Brandon looked at her and put his hand on Nikki's leg. She smiled at him and Brandon did the same.

They made it to New York City and they checked into Mandarin Oriental Hotel where Nikki made the reservation earlier.

They went to the reception area

Hello! Reservation for 2. Roberts and Maxwell

Brandon said

Ok!

The receptionist said

She asked for payment as Nikki gave her, her mom's credit card. The receptionist gave her a look

Is your name Diane Maxwell?

The receptionist said

It's my moms. She said I can use it

Nikki said

Ok

The receptionist said

She sent over the bag man to take them to their room

The bag man opened the door and Brandon and Nikki looked at the room and it was luxurious. They loved it

Enjoy your stay

The bag man said

Brandon and Nikki both hugged and kissed.

This is such a nice room

Nikki said

It sure is

Brandon said

Yeah. Couple of days away from MacKenzie and Patrick so they can't harass us.

Brandon said

Yeah. Also I know that I feel terrible but I had to lie to my parents of where I'm going

Nikki said

Yeah. I feel you babe. I lied to my grandparents. I hate lying

Brandon said

Me too

Nikki said

Let's go check out the city

Brandon said

Sounds good

Nikki said


	8. City Visit and Romantic Night

Brandon and Nikki took a walk over New York City. They loved it so much. Nikki wanted to go into Victoria's Secret. Brandon went in with her. She picked out a sexy lace halter. Brandon looked at it and he visioned Nikki wearing them as he got hard.

Well have a fun night

Nikki said seductively

Oh we will

Brandon said seductively

Brandon then took the stuff from her

I'll pay for them

Brandon said

Nikki smiled and hugged him

Thanks Brandon

Later that night, they had ate at a very expensive French restaurant. They enjoyed it so much.

Brandon was speaking a bit of French by whispering in Nikki's ear

Nikki laughed quietly

He then kissed her on the cheek

Later that night, they go back to the hotel and to their room

Nikki got naughty as she took her bag from Victoria's Secret

I'll be right out

Nikki said playfully

Just a few seconds later

Brandon turned as he saw Nikki

Wow!!

Brandon said

Nikki was wearing her black lace halter. Her body was very revealing. She also put on eyeliner and lipgloss, but NOT too much like MacKenzie does

She pushed Brandon on the bed. She gave him a lap dance. He got very hard

Oh Brandon. I've been a bad girl. I need to be spanked.

Nikki said seductively

Brandon then turned Nikki and slapped her ass.

Oh Brandon. Spank me harder

She said

He hit her hard

Nikki then stripped him naked

She then put his dick in her mouth and gave him a blowjob

Brandon moaned as he was feeling good

Oh yeah. Nikki you bitch, suck me good you filthy whore

Brandon said

His penis had already had pink lipgloss streaks on from her lips

Nikki licked his dick and his tip

Brandon moaned and moaned louder as she licked his tip

Nikki! I'm gonna cum!

Brandon said

Brandon then started to cum all over her new lace halter and her face

I-I'm sorry Nikki I came on your lace halter

Brandon said

It's ok Brandon. You were turned on

Nikki said as she took it off

She then pushed Brandon down and slid his dick inside of her. Nikki trusted hard and Brandon grabbed her and they tongue kissed. They aggressively thrusted. Nikki was feeling it and got aggressive more than usual

Oh Brandon! Fuck me hard!

Nikki yelled

She moaned louder and louder

Oh Brandon! Oh fuck me hard

She yelled

Brandon was feeling good

Oh Nikki! This feels so good! You filthy bitch! I love fucking your cute body

Brandon said seductively

Nikki and Brandon both moaned and thrusted aggressively.

You want to fuck me from behind?

Nikki said

Sure

Brandon said

Nikki turned and Brandon slid his dick in her pussy from behind

Oh fuck this feels good!

Brandon said as he started thrusting

Nikki loved it! She groaned and moaned loudly

Oh FUCK!

Nikki yelled

Brandon grabbed Nikki's head and petted her hair while thrusting her

You like that?!

Brandon said seductively

Oh yeah! Fuck me bad boy

Nikki said

I'm fucking you good bad girl!

Brandon said seductively

Brandon then started to moan and so did Nikki

Oh Brandon! Make me cum!

Nikki said

Brandon went faster and faster

Oh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!!!

Nikki screamed as she orgasmed

Brandon also orgasmed

They both breathed heavily and they were very drenched in sweat and Brandon's cum was pouring out of Nikki's pussy

Wow! T-That was the most intense sex we've ever... had

Brandon said as he was catching his breath

Y-Yeah! Y-You were...the best

Nikki said

They hugged and kissed and their tongues wrestled

They fell asleep after

When they woke up in the middle of the night and they had sex again. They did it all night


	9. Uh-Oh

It was 12:30 PM. Brandon and Nikki were asleep. She was on Brandon's chest. She heard her phone ring. She got up and she reached for her phone

H-Hello

Nikki croaked

Nikki J. Maxwell!!

It was her mother on the phone

M-Mom?!?!

Nikki screamed

Babe? What's wrong?!

Brandon said

Where the hell are you?!

Her mom said

Um...

Nikki didn't want to answer

Wherever you are, GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!!

Her mom said angrily

Then Brandon's phone rang

Brandon answered the phone

Oh fuck

Brandon said quietly

Brandon! Where are you?! GET HOME NOW!!

Betty said angrily

Yikes! They're in trouble

Brandon hugged Nikki

Nikki sobbed in his chest

Brandon kissed her head and petted her hair

She was scared as there would be murders

It's ok...just calm down

Brandon said quietly in her ear

Brandon and Nikki both checked out of the hotel and went home

Brandon and Nikki entered the Maxwell home.

Uh oh. Four mad people, Nikki's parents and Brandon's grandparents. They were very livid

You two sit down!

Nikki's mom said

They both sat down

We got a call from from your principal and they said you two never came to school. We were worried about you two! We were going to call the police and report you two missing

Betty said

Look! We're ok!

Brandon said

Yeah! We wanted to be alone!

Nikki said

That's no excuse!

Nikki's dad said

Tell us what's going on?!

Phil said to them

This time, TELL THE TRUTH!

Nikki's mom said

Brandon sighed

Well...last week, I held a party with friends. There was no dunk people! Nobody drank or did drugs!

Brandon said

What else happened?!

Nikki's dad said

Brandon and Nikki both had to say it as they both sighed

B-Brandon and I...lost our virginities to each other

Nikki said

Nikki's parents and Brandon's grandparents were in total shock! Their eyes grew big

What!?!

Nikki's mom screamed

You two really lost your virginities to each other???

Betty said

Y-yes. Nikki and I had sex. We did it since the past week

Brandon said

Nikki shook her head

Y-yeah...it's true, ok?

Nikki said

No it's not! You're both 17 years old and you two are having...SEX!!

Nikki's mom yelled

Also we wanted to get away from WCD

Brandon said

Really? What's going on?

Betty said

M-MacKenzie Hollister snuck in Brandon's yard and went up to the roof and to his bedroom window and recorded us losing our virginities to each other and she uploaded it on a porn website and called it our sex tape

Nikki said

They were all shocked

Yes and she showed it to everyone in school

Brandon said

MacKenzie Hollister did that?!

Nikki's mom said

She really did!!

Brandon said

I don't understand why you two would go right ahead and have fun after you two were humiliated

Betty said

Well...I-I love her

Brandon said

And Nikki, GIVE ME MY CREDIT CARD! You two stayed at a really expensive hotel in New York City and are at an expensive restaurant. I found that out on my records this morning!

Nikki's mom said

She gave her back her credit card

You will have to pay for all of the charges!

Nikki's dad said

Don't worry about it. Nikki will help Brandon at Fuzzy Friends

Phil said

Thank you very much!

Nikki's mom said

Can I please stay with Brandon?!

Nikki said

Her parents looked at her weird

I don't know Nikki. You did lie to us and Brandon lied to his grandparents

Nikki's dad said

I WANT TO BE WITH BRANDON BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!!!

Nikki yelled as she ran off crying

Brandon went after Nikki

He went up and saw Nikki crying with her face covered by her pillow

Brandon laid his hand on Nikki.

She gasped as she felt a hand.

Nikki, it's me.

Brandon whispered

They hugged

I want to stay with you

Nikki sobbed

I know you do.

Brandon said

Then Nikki felt a tear from Brandon. They both sobbed quietly as they hugged tighter.

They broke apart and kissed

Brandon and Nikki, you two get down here

Nikki's mom said

They came downstairs

We've all decided that you two should stay together

Nikki's dad said

You two are good kids

Phil said

Brandon and Nikki were ecstatic to hear that

Thank you!!

Nikki said

However, you two are on probation with us

Phil said

Yes! So Brandon, you come to Fuzzy Friends right after school

Betty said

Ok

Brandon said

And Nikki, you are going to help him after school as well

Nikki's mom said

Ok

Nikki said

Also, how come you two didn't bother to tell us what MacKenzie did?

Betty said

Because we were afraid that you guys would think we would have a career in porn

Nikki said

I was being called a lovesick and sex guy and she was called a future porn star and a slut

Brandon said

That would be something you two should tell us right away

Betty said

Also, you should tell her to get that video down!

Nikki's mom said

Don't worry Mrs. Maxwell, we will save ourselves from this

Brandon said

Now they now know that they can't runaway from their problems. They got to end this!


	10. Payback Time

Brandon and Nikki returned to WCD as they were whispering and pointing at them

I heard that Brandon and Nikki, from that sex tape, fucked in a hotel room

A guy said to another student

They weren't really bothered. They want to end this

Brandon and Nikki wanted to put an end to his. They go to the library and met Chloe and Zoey

We're very happy to help you two end this

Zoey said

We really appreciate it

Nikki said

Okay let's see if we can humiliate MacKenzie

Chloe said

Brandon and Nikki talking about how they were going to get back at her for recording them making love until...

Oh! My! God!!

Chloe said

Nikki!! Brandon!! You two have got to see this!!

Zoey said

They ran to them and they see another sex tape. This time...MacKenzie Hollister and Patrick Clark!! It was titled Filthy Rich Boy Fucks Cute Rich Girl

Oh Patrick! You bad boy!!

MacKenzie said in the video

Oh MacKenzie!!

Patrick said in the video

Oh my god! She's such a hypocrite! Why did she make a sex tape with her and Patrick and uploaded it online?!

Nikki said

I don't know

Chloe said

Doesn't matter! Let's bring Patrick and MacKenzie together and show them this!

Zoey said

Wait!! Nikki and I will handle this!

Brandon said

Yeah! They're going to pay!

Nikki said

It was lunchtime and they see MacKenzie and Patrick sitting at the CCP table

Hello CCPS

Nikki said

Ummmm...can we help you?!?

Sara Grossman said

I would like all you people except MacKenzie and Patrick to leave the table for a minute

Brandon said

Why?

Jennifer said

Because we got business to take care of

Nikki said

Ok fine. Let's go!

Jason Fieldman said

MacKenzie and Patrick stayed at the table

Hello Nikki

Patrick said in a flirty voice

How are you Brandy

MacKenzie said in a flirty voice

Well, we have something to show you two

Nikki said

Well slut! I guess we'll see what it is. Can you show it to us?

MacKenzie said

Gladly

Nikki said

Brandon took out his laptop and showed Patrick and MacKenzie their sex tape

Patrick and MacKenzie's eyes grew big when they saw it and their jaws dropped

WHAT THE FUCK?!?!!?

Patrick yelled

OH MY GOD!!! How the fuck did this get on here?!?

MacKenzie said

Well, it's under your name MacKenzie

Brandon said

Well, well! Who's the slut now?!

Nikki said with her eyes narrowing, smiling

Yeah and who's the lovesick guy now?! Brandon said also his eyes narrowing, smiling

I meant to save it in my file but I uploaded it accidentally in that fucking website

MacKenzie screamed

Really?! You meant?!

Patrick yelled

We'll show it to everyone

Nikki said

You better not!!

MacKenzie said

Ok! How about a deal?! We will not show the sex tape of you two to everyone until you take off that sex tape of us!!

Brandon said

Yeah! And tell everyone that I'm NOT a slut!

Nikki said

And I'm NOT a lovesick guy!

Brandon said

Patrick and MacKenzie both sighed angrily

Ok! Ok! Fine! I'll take that video off!

MacKenzie said with her hands up

Thank you!

Brandon and Nikki said

Later on they look up Dork's Sex Tape in the porn website and it was completely gone! And so was Patrick and MacKenzie's sex tape!

Brandon and Nikki both high fives and cheered

I'm so happy it's over!

Brandon said

Me too!

Nikki said

MacKenzie also posted a video on YouTube and she said

Just you know that Nikki Maxwell is a great person and she's not a slut! I'm sorry Nikki for ruining your reputation!

MacKenzie didn't sound sorry, but Nikki and Brandon were happy it was over.


	11. Celebration

Later that night, Nikki was asleep when she felt a tap in her shoulder. It was Brandon who snuck into her house.

Hi Nikki

Brandon whispered

She opened her eyes and smiled

Brandon!!

Nikki yelled in excitement as she hugged him

Brandon then noticed that Nikki was wearing nothing

Nikki? You sleep in the nude??

Brandon said

Nikki giggled

Yes

Nikki said as she blushed

She then pulled Brandon closer

My parents aren't home

Nikki whispered

So it's just you and Brianna?

Brandon said

Nope. She's over at Oliver's house.

Nikki said

So we're alone

Brandon said

Yeah

Nikki said

They both kissed and they make out

Nikki stripped Brandon naked

They make out and their tongues got heavily involved

Brandon started licking and sucking Nikki's nipples. She started moaning and Brandon fingered her. Nikki then rubbed his dick

They start breathing heavily

I miss having sex with you

Nikki said

Me too

Brandon said

Nikki then put Brandon on her bed and she put his hard dick in her mouth and gave him a blowjob

Brandon moaned

This feels good

Brandon said

He moaned as Nikki sucked and moaned

Then she decided to do something a little different

I'm ready for your dick Brandon

Nikki said

Ok

Brandon said

Nikki slipped his dick in her pussy

Nikki rode his dick

She started moaning as she was riding his dick

Brandon and Nikki both moaned

Oh Fuck! Brandon! This is sooooo good!

Nikki said

I'm glad I'm fucking you again

Brandon whispered in her ear seductively

Brandon licked her face and Nikki giggled

Oh Brandon

She said as she was moaning

Two naked teen's bodies started sweating as they were making love once again

This feels so good!

Brandon said

Oh Brandon! I love having you inside of me!

Nikki moaned

Nikki then went faster on top of him. Nikki then started to moan as she was riding Brandon

Oh Brandon! I'm going to cum!!

Nikki moaned

Oh! Nikki! Me too!

Brandon moaned

Let's cum together! Cum with me!

Nikki moaned

Brandon and Nikki thrusted as they went faster. Nikki and Brandon both moaned and then he was deep inside of her as she went faster as her pussy contacted his balls while riding his shaft.

Both teens moaned louder as they were about to orgasm.

Brandon! I'm there!!

Nikki moaned

Me too!!

Brandon moaned

They both orgasmed

Nikki collapsed onto Brandon and they were catching their breaths

N-Nikki, I love you

Brandon said

Oh, Brandon! I-I love you too

Nikki said

Our little celebration after today

Brandon said

It sure is

Nikki said

They both kissed and both fell asleep


End file.
